My Life Would Suck Without You
by Risaku
Summary: A little story to the song, My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Yay, ItaSaku!


_**A/N: I'm working on updates for my multichapter stories, but it was 5:oo A.M. and I still hadn't gone to bed. I saw a Kelly Clarkson music video, and heard 'My Life Would Suck Without You' for the first time. When I heard it, I automatically had an idea for a fic. Hehe. Please enjoy~**_

_**I do not own Naruto, or the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You'.**_

_**Song: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura.**_

My Life Would Suck Without You

Sakura found herself idly walking through the market place on her day off. Tsunade-shishou had demanded her to rest, because she worried her prized apprentice would kill herself from working. 'Go have some fun, go hook a man. Drink sake.' She suggested. Sakura chuckled at her teacher, but as she left the Hokage building, she was just blank faced. Yes, she was bored. She'd already mozed her way through several clothing shops, nothing of interest. She'd gone through weapon shops and bought herself a new set of senbon and kunai. Now, she was aimlessly walking through the food vendors. She decided that she'd pick up some fruit. She ventured to a fruit merchant, and gazed at the bright colored food. Soon, she was quietly debating in her mind, strawberries or a watermelon? She loved both very much, but she knew she wasn't going to take both. But a nearby conversation of old civilian housewives caught her attention.

"..heard that Uchiha died." A soft voice replied. She huddled close to her friend, a woman who looked significantly older.

"Oh really? The older? Wasn't he the one who massacred the poor Uchiha?" a scratchy voice sounded. Sakura's heart leapt in her chest. _'No…!'_

"Yes, oh, what was his name? Uchiha…Uchiha….Ichigo? No, that wasn't it…" the woman put a finger on her lip, and the other woman put a finger on her chin.

"Itachi?" the elder supplied.

"Yes! Uchiha Itachi. That clan murderer! Thank heaven's he's finally dead!" the younger woman nodded confidently.

"Yes, good riddance." The elder replied, smiling.

Sakura felt her eyes burning. Suddenly, her world turned grey. She wouldn't cry, not in front of these people. She was supposed to be strong, right? So Sakura opted for running like the hellhounds were at her heels, and into a clearing, far from Konoha's gates. She threw herself onto the hard, forest floor. She finally let the tears fall, and fall they did. Her tears could have created a puddle, she was crying so much. _'You can't be dead! You're Uchiha Itachi!'_ she cried in her mind. On the outside, she let out a wounded cry. It sounded almost animalistic—like the wail of an elephant who's mate just died. It was heartbreaking, and apparently, Kami-sama decided to let the heaven's cry for her too. Rain started to fall, but Sakura didn't feel chilled. No, it was a comfort.

'_Sakura..'_ she heard _his_ voice. It was so velvety, so alluring. So _him_. She squeezed her eyes shut even harder, but she soon felt a force wrapping itself around her, almost like an embrace. She only cried with more force, hard sobs wracked her body.

Memories shot through her head, memories of _him_—of she and _him, together_.

_***_

_Sakura had been in Itachi and Kisame's camp, for she had visited Itachi the night before. Nothing dirty, just to spend time together. But in the morning, she woke up and found herself paralyzed. Just a jutsu, thank god. But outside the tent, she heard the sounds of a fight. She had no doubt about who did it, the paralyzing. It was Itachi. That idiot, he was trying to keep her 'safe'. But as she saw it, he was just keeping her on the sidelines because she wasn't strong enough. This infuriated her. Though it was a tad painful, Sakura pushed chakra at high pressure throughout her body. She slowly gained control over her body again, and she felt slightly sore. But it didn't matter. She slowly got out of the tent, to see Itachi facing off with 4 hunter-nin. Kisame was nowhere in sight, but she knew he was somewhere further away, probably shedding more hunter-nin to ribbons._

_At the moment, one hunter was going at Itachi with kunai, another with various water techniques, the next one stuck in a painful Tsukyomi world pinned to a cross, and the last, heading at Itachi from behind. Itachi fought the two in front of him easily, but seemingly wasn't doing anything to stop the one from his back. Faster that nin was coming. By now, he was just way too close for Sakura's comfort. In the blink of an eye, not caring what happened, she threw herself at the katana nin, and was impaled through the stomach. But at the last second, Sakura took a kunai and quick slit his throat before any more damage could be done. She bit her lip, trying to bite back the scream she knew was coming, but to no avail._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_That was the noise made by the bodies of the now lifeless hunter nin. Itachi smirked. 'They were easy.' He thought._

_"AARRRGHHH!" it escaped from her lips. Itachi heard that bloodcurdling scream that she was trying to hold back. Quickly, Itachi swiveled around, his beautiful Sharingan eyes spinning madly. The sight he was met with—had he been a different man—could've made him cry, maybe even throw up. On her knees now, Sakura sat there, trying to slowly tug the katana out of her body, one hand pressing the wound to slowly seal it as though it wasn't a fatal wound. She didn't have tears, like any other person might have. Her eyes were alight with that fiery determination. She bit her lip, and he watched fascinated as it trickled down her chin. 'Beautiful.' The thought. But now was not the time, he had to help her._

_He too, got on his knees next to her. He put his hands over her hands, and transferred chakra to her healing hand with one hand, and with his other, he helped her pull the katana out. He didn't know how long it was. He didn't know how long it took. But in some morbid way, he sort of wished they could stay like that. Though she was in immense pain, her features didn't twist into a mirage of ugly weakness—just the opposite. Her face did hold extreme pain, but stubbornness as well. It was beautiful to him—she was glowing. Not from the sweat, not from the blood. She glowed from her own essence—She wanted to live, he knew. And live, she would. For him. With him. She was his._

_But then, he thought again. It was his fault this had happened to her. She cared so much for him, loved him soo much, that she nearly leaped to her death. He couldn't have that. He had to have her live. She _**_must_**_ live. He'd decided what he was going to do. He couldn't keep her, as much as he wanted to. He needed to return her to her light, to the heavenly side. For she, was an angel, and he was a demon—probably one of the worst demons of hell, he thought._

_Soon Sakura had fallen unconscious after he'd bandaged her up, and he laid her in the tent to rest. He brushed his lips against her forehead and caressed her cheek. 'This is what's best, Sakura.' He thought darkly, quickly removing himself from the tent. When he stood outside by the fire, it started to rain. He lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. 'Kami, watch over my angel, Sakura..onegai.' he prayed. The dark sky rumbled, as though to reply. Itachi stood in the rain for moments more, basking in its coolness. He remembered what Sakura thought about the rain; '_**_When it rains, it feels like the troubles are washed away. As shinobi, we have many troubles, fears, and weaknesses. Even though most of us do not like to admit it, we all have them..but here in the rain, we are all the same. The rain cleanses; it lifts worries. It gives life. It does not always have to symbolize grief and depression..but maybe forgiveness, acceptance, hope.'_**_ Yes..that was his Sakura. She was always such a gentle creature. He'd often wondered how he'd managed to earn the attention of such a woman. 'But I must do this, Sakura..forgive me.'_

_Kisame had come back for a while, and Itachi knew he was watching. He slowly opened one eye and averted it to the big blue man. Kisame held a look of disdain, and probably knew what he'd decided._

_"Are you sure this is what's right, Itachi?" he asked, leaning on his bloody Samehada. Itachi closed his eye again and after a moment, he reopened them and turned to look at Kisame. He nodded solemnly._

_"Hn." _**_Yes._**_ Kisame, by now, could decode the stoic man's ever infamous monosyllabic replies. Kisame nodded too._

_"Well, alright." Kisame put his cloak and hat back on and waited patiently for Itachi. Meanwhile, Itachi went back into the tent, grabbed an old scroll and a pen. He wrote a note, addressed to Sakura, and summoned his beautiful raven, Kane._

_Soon afterward, Itachi made sure she was warm and tucked in, and left her with a soft kiss to the forehead. 'Goodbye, my Sakura.'_

_--_

_A long while later, Sakura woke up. She sat up quickly, and looked around. She heard the crackling of a fire. A smile spread across her face as she smelled Itachi on her blanket. She quickly got up, ignoring the slight pain from her wound. She burst out of the tent, her bright smile still on her face. The ground was sort of moist, but the fire still kept on crackling. She looked around, but found that Kisame and Itachi weren't sitting there. In fact, none of their usual possessions were there anymore, either. '..maybe they had to go back to headquarters.' She thought. But as soon as these thoughts passed through her head, Kane, in his 5 foot span glory, perched in front of her, a scroll tied to his neck by a red ribbon._

_"Sakura-san, this is from my master." He replied, bowing his grand head in a polite manner. Personally, he was fond of this girl. She was changing his master for the good. The girl smiled at him and accepted the scroll, and Kane bowed his head again, then poofed out of existence. Sakura unrolled the scroll, and read. However, it was definitely not a happy note…_

**_Haruno. _**

**_I believe our relations must end. I cannot believe what I'd seen in you. You are definitely not what I had expected—in a bad way. You're far too loud, and too weak. You shout to the heavens about wanting to be strong, but here you are, hopelessly in love with your village's number one enemy. I am Uchiha Itachi. I suppose I believed that Sasuke wouldn't settle, and rebuild the clan. Perhaps that is why I deluded myself into thinking I loved you. But, I am telling you that I do _****_not_****_love you. Stay away and never come back. That's what I'm going to do. I'm never coming back. I'd rather anybody, but you. Your ridiculous pink hair and your startling green eyes. No more. It's over. Forget about me. Hate me. Hate me until you cannot stand my existence. Then come back. Come back, and kill me._**

**_But you know what, Haruno? I know that you can't. So never mind, don't bother. Just forget about me, about 'us'. It never existed. The next time I see you, if I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you. There will be no fond flicker in my eye anymore. Nothing can stop me. They say love overcomes everything. But it is nothing but a lie. I have 'overcome' this 'love'. And don't bother running to your precious sensei. Either of them. I know that you still love me too much to 'betray' me in such a way. You'll bubble over with guilt, if you even think about such a thing. I know you. But unfortunately, _****_you_****_ do not know _****_me_****_._**

**_Sayonara,_**

**_Uchiha Itachi._**

_Sakura's vision turned blurry, and her eyes stung. She was crying. Why would he say such things? What happened? Just a while ago, he was holding onto her and helping her as though he'd wanted her to keep living, to be with him. Did she do something wrong? And what was he talking about? Of course she could hate him!_

_…_

_Couldn't she?_

_…_

_Realization dawned on Sakura. She _**_knew_**_ that everything in that letter was true, everything about her, at least. Quiet sobs shook her body. The sun was shining, totally out of character—so Sakura thought—for this situation. 'Why should the sun be out and spread warmth and happiness when this has happened?' she thought. '..but that's selfish of me. If I can't be happy, everybody else should. As long as my precious people are happy, I am too—right?' Sakura tried not to dwell on the situation, and cleared up the campsite, erasing any evidence of anybody being there. When she was done, she was running extremely fast to Konoha, using Uchiha Shisui's famous 'flicker' technique. She barely touched the branches she leapt on, a habit she picked up from her training. This way, nobody would believe anybody had been here. All the while, her head was being forced to think of the happy couples in Konoha. She hadn't wanted to think about Itachi—whom she still loved with all of her breaking heart. 'Well..how is it now? Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Neji, Chouji and a civilian bake shop's daughter, Kiba and a girl from the Inuzuka clan ((not related of course)), and Shino with a girl from the Nara clan. Everybody had found love—even me, in one of the most unexpected people. Well, it was love on my side..a onesided love, apparently. But it doesn't matter now..he's gone.' She thought, her thoughts going exactly where she hadn't wanted them to go. She shook her head, and sped up. Soon enough, she found herself home, in Konoha. She did the usual; went to the Hokage tower and submitted her report to her sensei. Afterward, she went straight home._

_She filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles, and then lowered herself into its depths. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down. She rested her head on the edge of the tub and hummed a wordless tune, while washing herself. She tried to bask in the pretty apple scent of her shampoo, but found it hard when she smelled the cinnamony scent from Itachi, on her bangs. Mustering up some courage, Sakura dipped her head underwater and scrubbed her hair, trying to remove his scent..his oh so delicious scent. When she came back up, she stepped out of the now-cold water and pulled the drain. She watched as the water swished down the drain, and was reminded of her mood. She rolled her eyes and wrapped herself up in a fluffy red towel, and moved to her room._

_Suddenly, she'd felt exhausted. She sat on the bed, to rest—only to drift off to a dreamless sleep._

_--_

_It'd been a month since he'd left Sakura with that harsh note. He really didn't want to hurt her with his empty words—with those lies. She was, by far, the loveliest, strongest, bravest, smartest, most caring person he'd ever come into contact with. He'd missed her badly, and ever since he'd left her, he'd been having mysterious chest pains. It was checked out by several doctors, but they all said the same thing—there was nothing wrong with his body, it was in tip top shape. Then what was it? Itachi knew that he loved Sakura—more than anybody, more than life itself. But until he became stronger—if he could become stronger, mentally; he couldn't—wouldn't see Sakura get freak injuries like that. He couldn't take it. When he'd seen it the first time, he really thought she was going to die—that the best thing that'd ever happened to him, was finally going to be ripped away from him. But this was how he was going to solve this problem. Now, he had to keep her away…it was for the best—right?_

_--_

_One Week Later after the One Month Mark_

_Sakura_

_--_

_She sighed deeply. It'd been one month and a week. Maybe she _**_should_**_ just forget about him. Her head had started to ache uncontrollably since he'd said goodbye—so maybe she should just say goodbye as well. She'd been constantly reminded of love and its happy blissfulness, through the mediums of her friends. Yes, everyday she was surrounded by loving people who were being loved in return. She yearned for Itachi's strong arms to hold her tightly, lovingly. In those arms, she not only felt safe—but she felt needed, wanted, even loved. She truly believed he loved her. His eyes would sparkle—those dangerous, Sharingan eyes, no. Those beautiful onyx orbs—he would look at only her, with those beautiful eyes. She sort of felt like some selfish gremlin, wanting him to only show those eyes to her. But maybe it wasn't so selfish! She'd fixed those eyes, in fact. She'd stopped the chakra buildup, and healed what had already happened. She'd saved him from going blind—and he didn't even ask her to. She just wanted to, because she wanted to give him the gift of seeing the beautiful world around him._

_However, that beautiful world could turn ugly in mere moments. And it did._

_And like many times before, Sakura started to become misty eyed from thinking of Itachi. She tried to move it to the back of her mind, and her eyes lost their extra moistness. She wouldn't cry anymore—would she?_

_Trying to ignore any thoughts of him, Sakura went through her daily routine, gratefully taking busy work to distract her. _**_'Sayonara, Uchiha Itachi.'_**_ She thought darkly, a single tear escaping down her cheek. She let it stay there._

_Soon enough, it was the end of her workday, and 9:oo p.m. She walked slowly to her house, dragging her feet in her tired trance, through pouring rain. As she reached her house, she went inside and decided to take a bath—but the bath was cut short. As soon as she sat in the relaxing water, her muscles were unknotting themselves, effectively making her even more tired. She pulled the plug—but_

_…_

_What? It couldn't be! Was it?_

_There was a chakra signature outsider her window, a chakra signature she knew too well.._

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door **

**Guess this means you take back **

**All you said before **

**Like how much you wanted **

**Anyone but me **

**Said you'd never come back **

**But here you are again **

_Sakura stared dumbly out her window, her eyes wider than saucers. She stood there in her towel, gazing into those deep onyx orbs she loved—that she'd always wanted for just herself. Mezmerized, she slowly walked over to the window, not breaking the stare—for fear if she blinked, he'd just disappear like he often would, during the daytime in her hallucinations. When she was finally at the window, she pressed one palm against the window, his smoldering gaze left her feeling warm. He mimicked her motion, and his hand was pressed against hers on the other side of the glass._

'**Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

_Suddenly, without warning, Sakura flung the window open. Just as fast as she'd opened it, he'd come in. Now the two were in a tight embrace in front of that window, the rain blew in violently and spattered against them. She knew that he meant to apologize for the cruel things he'd said and done. He knew that she knew he'd never admit it out loud. But it was more obvious than the sun in the sky—he needed her, just as badly as she needed him. Tears poured down her cheeks and she hid her face in his chest; his arms shielded her from the cruel world. But it was strange, wasn't it? A 'cruel' pair of arms, that'd butchered many (most of the same blood) to unidentifiable slumps. Oh well. She didn't care. She knew she was being selfish. But still, she didn't care. As long as those arms continued to hold her, she still wouldn't care. Right now, it was just she and him. Sakura and Itachi. Itachi and Sakura._

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye **

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight **

**I know that I've got issues **

**But you're pretty messed up too **

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you **

"_Koishiteru," __I'm in love.__ He replied, his usually silky voice was marred with usually well-hidden emotions. Sakura pulled her head out of his chest, still holding him tightly. She gazed at his eyes, those unending pools of onyx. She smiled through her tears and she nodded._

"_Aishiteru." __I love you.__ He continued, staring at her, still as intense as ever. She blinked innocently and tilted her head to the side._

"_Why?" she smirked, seeing if she could get a rise out of the usually calm man._

_Itachi removed his arms from her person; and rearranged them. His right hand was snaking through her hair and his left hand was pushing her back, so she was closer. His head moved quickly, and soon enough, his lips were pressed firmly on her forehead. His kisses traveled downward; forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, chin. His lips were slowly brushing against her skin, moving back up to her lips. He placed a fiery kiss on her lips, and all of his passion leaked out. All of his emotions for her were poured into this kiss. __**Love. Anger. Lust. Happiness. Sadness.**_

_**Love**__, because he loved her with every fiber of his being._

_**Anger**__, because she made him worry—she was his weakness._

_**Lust**__, comes hand in hand with love._

_**Happiness**__, because she always had her little ways of making him smile—even if she didn't know it. All the moments he'd shared with her, he treasured more than anything. More than his Sharingan, more than his power, even more than his own brother—the reason his life was like this._

_**Sadness**__, because they weren't supposed to be together—they were mortal enemies. She was a valiant ninja of Konoha, and he too, was a valiant ninja of Konoha—unfortunately, he was forced to drag his own name through the mud and be an infamous Akatsuki._

_All feelings that others believed he had never known. Sakura's eyes were closed by now, but after he released her lips for air, she opened them. She smiled lightly at him and took him by his hand, leading him to her bed. Itachi sat down first, his back against the bedpost. Sakura sat down next to him, but Itachi smirked at her and dragged her into his lap. The two sat there in a comforting silence; Itachi lazily playing with Sakura's hair, Sakura's head laid back on Itachi's chest. _

_They exchanged their stories of their brief hell—being away from each other. Telling stories of how they'd contemplated suicide because their lives seemed to be a dull, grey, blur._

_She rubbed the arm that lay lazily over her stomach. "We're both probably crazy, Itachi—but its okay." She smiled even wider, if possible, and snuggled down into her love. _

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

_The kunoichi drifted off to sleep, long before the Akatsuki. He was wide-awake. He'd promised himself—for her sake, that he'd never come back, but here he was again. In the same black and red furnished room he vowed to never come back to. His fingers still stroked the woman's hair, gently, while his thoughts haunted him. Should he try to leave her, again..? But if he tried something like that, what if one of them—or both of them, actually __**did**__ commit suicide this time? He was really being honest when he told her of the times he'd missed her—all the time. _

_He'd be fighting relatively easy opponents, but he'd often be contemplating whether or not to let them have a little bit of an opening, to kill him. She really was the color in his life; his oh-so monotonous life. And it wasn't just because of her bright hair and eyes, or her brusque almost man-like swearing._

**Being with you **

**Is so dysfunctional **

**I really shouldn't miss you **

**But I can't let you go **

**Oh yeah **

_The next morning, when Sakura woke up, she was definitely surprised. Itachi had stayed the night, and was sleeping right there, in her room. All of a sudden, she started hearing a beeping noise. She looked around tiredly, trying to locate the nuisance. Finally, she realized it was her phone. She untangled herself from her lover's limbs, careful not to wake up, and tiptoed down the stairs, to her kitchen. She rushed to the phone, and pressed the 'talk' button._

"_Moshi-moshi." She replied, waiting patiently for the other speaker. On the other end, was none other than Naruto. The infamous knuckle-head ninja, calling her at the ridiculous hour of 3 a.m. in the morning._

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-channn!! Guess what? Guess whatttt!? Hinata-chan and I have a date, and guess what we're doing? Huh?! Guess!! We're going to Icharaku! We're gonna have ramen! Yay!!!!" the hyperactive, annoyingly loud voice chimed. Sakura's lip corner started to twitch madly. Her voice turned deadly._

"_Na-ru-to! Get off the phone and let me go back to sleep, baka! BAKA! BAKA!!" she yelled, hanging up the phone. A chuckle resonated from behind her, and she turned to see an amused Itachi leaning against the doorframe of her kitchen. A smirk played at his lips and she found herself gazing at his lips._

_A moment later, Itachi padded into the kitchen, looking around. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes in a cute manner. His lips twisted into a cute pout, one eye was open and staring at Sakura._

"_Sakura-channn~ I'm hungry." He pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and tossed him a smirk of her own. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter._

"_Is that so? Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and started walking out of the kitchen. Itachi's arms snaked themselves around her waist, catching her from the back. His lips were near the shell of her ear, and he whispered to her._

"_That's not very nice..Sakura-chan.." Sakura, totally not moved by his little performance, smirked even wider. She turned in his arms to face him and gave him a peck on the lips._

"_That's too bad, isn't it?" and she made her way back upstairs and plopped herself in her bed, falling back asleep._

_-_

_Itachi sighed as he watched his princess stalk up the stairs, probably going back to sleep. 'She was never a morning person..' he thought, sweat dropping. He shrugged his thoughts away and sauntered back into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and gazed at its contents. He blinked. '..why is there chapstick in here?' he thought, picking up the object of his curiosity. He just shrugged again and put it back in its place, taking out the eggs, milk, butter, and other essentials._

_Itachi looked around the kitchen again, his eyes setting on the apron hanging on a coat rack. His eye twitched, taking in the frilly, yellow flower print, apron. He sighed deeply and glared at it, snatching it off the hook. He tied it tightly around his waist, and started cooking._

_-_

_A few hours later, it was 6:oo a.m. and Sakura awakened yet again. The aroma of pancakes filled the air, and her stomach gurgled. 'Mm..I'm hungry.' She thought, sliding off her bed. As she went down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen, she found—nothing. The counters were clean and looked untouched, and Itachi wasn't in the room._

"_Itachi?" she called quietly, walking through her house. When she found him, he was lounging on her sofa, reading a random kunoichi magazine. She took his earlier position, and leaned against the doorframe, smirking. She waited patiently for Itachi to acknowledge her—for he no doubt already knew she was there. _

_He finally turned his head to her._

"_What?" he deadpanned. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and her heart-shaped lips formed a pout._

"_Itachi-kunnnn! I'm hungry." She whined, hoping she sounded cute. Itachi indeed found this cute—since it was happening almost exactly as it had before. He smirked at her and shrugged._

"_Is that so? Oh well." He mimicked her earlier statement, enjoying the fire that danced in her eyes. She huffed, and some of her bangs flew up with her breath, and landed unceremoniously back in her face. He looked back to the magazine. He heard her coming, and was sure of what was going to happen next._

_Sakura walked quietly over to him, and lazily draped her arms on Itachi's shoulders. She lowered her lips to Itachi's neck, almost touching, but not._

"_That's not very nice..Itachi-kun.." she purred. Amused, Itachi rolled his eyes and turned to look at her._

"_That's too bad, isn't it?" he smirked at her and pointedly ignored her by 'reading' the magazine again. Sakura huffed again, and whacked Itachi with one of the pillows on the sofa._

"_Argh, Itachi you're meannn." She said, still pouting, but in her normal voice. Itachi's smirk grew wider, but he kept ignoring her._

"_WAHHH!! FEED ME! FEED MEEEE!~" She cried, banging the sofa back with her fists. Itachi's eye twitched, as he could feel each of those unintentional punches. He picked up the abandoned pillow and threw it at her. It hit her smack in the center of her face, and as it slowly slid down, Sakura's face held a look of disbelief, and anger._

"_AHH! I'm going to get you!" she hissed. Itachi jumped up from his seat and started running around the room, easily dodging all of the projectiles his love threw at him._

'**Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

_In the end, Itachi was somehow bullied into that frilly yellow apron, once again. She even made him wear a matching yellow bandana. Oh, how humiliated he was! And there he was, slaving over the hot stove, making her damn pancakes. He glared at the batter, as it bubbled on the skillet._

_"Thank you, Itachi~!" she sang merrily, her feet rudely on the table, her arms crossed behind her head, her chair tipped backwards on its back legs. She was smirking at the out of character items on the intimidating man. He merely tossed his head back to glower at her momentarily. 'Whatever,' he huffed—and this time, it was his bangs that flew up, and unceremoniously landed back in his face._

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

_Sakura shoved a forkful of pancake into her mouth and chewed, letting out a happy mewl. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were tinted pink in her simple pleasure-induced happiness. Itachi watched her, still amazed by how easy she could be pleased._

_"__They're real good, Itachi!" she exclaimed, shoving in another forkful. Ita__chi's eyes softened, and he smiled. Yes, __**smiled**__. He was happy, even if he was forced to make pancakes for this infuriating woman. Although infuriating, she was his nonetheless—and he wouldn't have it any other way._

_Sakura gulped down the last forkful, watching Itachi the whole time. 'He's smiling again!' she thought happily, returning his soft smile with a bright, dazzling one of her own._

"_Hehe! Aishiteru!" __**I love you.**__ She exclaimed. Though he'd heard it many times from her, it still never lost it's beautiful ring. __**I love you.**__**I love you.**__**I love you.**__ It rang through his head, and his cheeks never failed to tint that miniscule pink._

_***_

"Sakura.." it was _his_ voice. Why did she keep hearing it?! Why had it sounded so close? She reached her hand out, trying to grasp something, as though sticking her hand out would catch his shirt in her grip.

"Sakura." It called again. At this point, something was shaking her, prodding her side continuously. She peeled her red, tearful eyes open to see—Itachi. He was as beautiful as ever, just as she'd last seen him. His onyx orbs—the ones that she loved oh-so much, where staring back at her.

Why was fate cruel, taking them away from her?!

"Sakura!" it was more forceful this time. Sakura felt everything disappear into nothingness, afraid, she squeezed her eyes shut. It was very bright, so bright, that she could feel it through her eyelids. Something tickled her cheek.

Sakura reopened her eyes to see Itachi's face above hers, his hair dangling down, tickling her. Her eyes went wide. 'Oh no, not this again..' she thought, thinking that Itachi would disappear into nothingness, yet again. However, firm, _real_ arms scooped her into his chest, holding her tight.

"**It was just a dream, Sakura." He replied, kissing her frantic tears away.**

**A/N: Ah..I hope it wasn't too cheesy. XD Or bad. Or uh..any other synonym to that..eheheh.. –scratches cheek sheepishly- Please review, if you liked it? Thank you!**


End file.
